Destiny Update 2.5.0.2
Update 2.5.0.2 made some changes to the sandbox in response to Crucible feedback. It was released on February 14, 2017. Crucible Special Ammo *Adjusted Special ammo economy in all gametypes **Players start Crucible matches with Special ammo **Special ammo is now lost upon death ***Sidearms are not affected by this change **Special ammo crates now appear every 60 seconds (initial spawn and respawn) **Special ammo crates are shared with allies within 75m (down from 100m) **Special ammo timing in Mayhem is unchanged Elimination Gametypes *Round time limit has been reduced to 90 seconds (down from 2 minutes) *Players only start with Special ammo for Round 1 in Elimination gametypes **Special ammo timing is 30s initial, then 45s respawns **Special ammo is wiped at the beginning of subsequent rounds Weapons Hand Cannons *Significantly increased initial accuracy (returns to Launch / Year 1) *Reduced base range to 35m from 40m *Reduced Aim Assist and Magnetism at longer ranges *Reduced minimum damage after falloff from 50% to 33% Auto Rifles *Increased Precision Damage modifier to 1.3x (up from 1.25x) *Increased base damage of low rate of fire Auto Rifles by 2.5% *Increased in air accuracy Pulse Rifles *Reduced rate of fire for very high rate of fire Pulse Rifles by 7.7% *Increased rate of fire for low rate of fire Pulse Rifles by 5.3% *Reduced Magazine Size of Clever Dragon and Grasp of Malok by 6 *Reduced the effect of High Caliber Rounds for Pulse Rifles *Increased in air accuracy Scout Rifles *Increased in air accuracy Shotguns *Shotguns no longer deal precision damage **The Chaperone and Universal Remote are unaffected by this change **Note: Universal Remote only deals precision damage when ADS *Shotguns now have significantly less magnetism when fired from the hip *Shotguns now have significantly less in air accuracy *Shotguns no longer have a movement penalty *Shotguns now deal 20% more damage to combatants *Rangefinder on Shotguns now increases ADS time by 25% *Reduced Universal Remote's Magazine Size to 3 from 5 *Universal Remote now takes longer to reload Exotics Young Wolf's Howl *Reduced "Howling Flames" ammo cost from 10 to 5 Truth *Reduced Magazine size from 3 to 1 Classes General *Reduced Health of Guardians with Armor values above 10 *Increased damage of Flux Grenade, Magnetic Grenade and Shoulder Charge to ensure effectiveness across all Armor values *Blink now disables your Radar and HUD for a short time after activation Hunter *Throwing Knife now deals Solar Damage on impact *Hungering Blade* **Immediately starts Health regen **Restores more Health per kill **Gives a flat amount of Health/Shield per activation **Does not immediately start regenerating Shields *Bladedancer's Quick Draw Perk no longer readies your weapons instantly, but now grants a large increase to weapon handling speed Warlock *Viper Totemic on Ophidian Aspect no longer readies your weapon instantly, but now grants a large increase to weapon handling speed *Stormcaller's Thunderstrike melee range reduced to be consistent with other Warlock Subclasses **Amplitude will continue to grant small range boost to new base range *Landfall now reduces the total time in Stormtrance Titan *Juggernaut is now disabled after being in the air for a short time and cannot be activated while in mid air General *Outbreak Prime no longer triggers The Corruption Spreads by shooting at Ward of Dawn *Shinobu's Vow no longer adds an additional seeker to Skip Grenades *Removed intrinsic Perks Kneepads and Icarus on some Talent grids *Fixed an issue where High Caliber Rounds were not functioning properly on Hand Cannons, Scout Rifles, Machine Guns and Sniper Rifles **Hungering Blade changes were also inadvertently applied to the following Perks, for more information check this post **Transfusion (Striker Titan) **Cauterize (Sunbreaker Titan) **Lifesteal (Voidwalker Warlock) **Red Death Perk **Suros Legacy Perk (Suros Regime) **No Backup Plans **Ward of Dawn cast **The Ram **Apotheosis Veil **Embrace the Void (Voidwalker Warlock) References Category:Destiny Updates